<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Two Sides of the Same Coin by getsomefic</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27081805">Two Sides of the Same Coin</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/getsomefic/pseuds/getsomefic'>getsomefic</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Merlin (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Affalon | Avalon, Alternate Ending, Battle of Camlann (Merlin), Character Death, Crying, Death, Dragonlord Merlin (Merlin), Episode s05e13 We Will Survive!, Excalibur, Loyalty, Merthur Party 2013, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Post-Battle of Camlann (Merlin), Prince Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Protective Kilgharrah (Merlin), Protective Merlin, True Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 02:01:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>842</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27081805</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/getsomefic/pseuds/getsomefic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin can't bear to lose his friend. He decides to do something which Kilgharrah is completely against.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Merlin &amp; Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Merlin Alternate Endings</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Two Sides of the Same Coin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>An alternate end to the show. Merthur Forever!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Arthur!” Merlin yelled as Arthur’s eyes rolled back. No matter how much he called out to him, he didn’t respond anymore. So, he summoned Kilgharrah as a last resort, asking him to help them get to Lake Avalon. </p>
<p>“There is nothing you can do.” Kilgharrah said as Merlin tried pulling Arthur to the lake. </p>
<p>“I’ve failed.”</p>
<p>“No, young warlock, for all that you have dreamt of building has come to pass.”</p>
<p>“I can’t lose him, he’s my friend!”</p>
<p>“Though no man, no matter how great can know his destiny, some lives have been foretold, Merlin. Arthur is not just a King, he is the one and future King. Take heart, for when Albion’s need is greatest, Arthur will rise again.”</p>
<p>Merlin looked shattered, contemplating what to say, what to do. Slowly he moved to prepare the boat. </p>
<p>“It was a pleasure knowing you, young warlock…” Kilgharrah said and turned to leave.</p>
<p>“Wait!”</p>
<p>“What is it?” Kilgharrah looked taken aback.</p>
<p>“I can’t do this alone.”</p>
<p>“Do you want me to stay with you?”</p>
<p>“Yes, for a little longer.” Merlin gulped and looked the dragon right in the eye. “I have one last favour to ask from you.”</p>
<p>Kilgharrah looked at him intently.</p>
<p>“You will have to do the last rites for us.” Merlin said, his voice stern yet in pain.</p>
<p>“Us?”</p>
<p>“It was you who said that we are two sides of the same coin. Tell me, what good is a one-sided coin?”</p>
<p>“Merlin, you cannot possibly die! You have a lot to experience in your life. You are one of the greatest sorcerers to have walked this earth, you have more responsibilities than you think!” </p>
<p>“I was literally born for him, to be by his side, to protect him, to help him build his kingdom. I have no other purpose here.” Fresh tears welled in his eyes. “How do I continue to live on when he’s not there? What am I supposed to do, if I can’t be with him?”</p>
<p>“As I said, you will have to wait.”</p>
<p>“No.” He shook his head vigorously. “He died because of my mistakes. I can’t live with that. I can’t wait.”</p>
<p>“Merlin, you don’t realize, there will be grave consequences if you do this.”</p>
<p>Merlin let out a small laugh. “At least, I won’t have to live with them.”</p>
<p>Kilgharrah looked like he was getting angry and impatient. “Don’t do this Merlin. Camelot needs you, the world needs you.”</p>
<p>“I don’t care for the world, atleast not the one that doesn’t have Arthur in it.”<br/>“There would have been no Merlin without Arthur. So, there would be no Merlin without Arthur.”</p>
<p>Kilgharrah looked speechless, staring at him in disbelief.</p>
<p>“The prophecy or the legends didn’t say this, did they?”</p>
<p>The dragon huffed. “Even if you wanted to kill yourself, you can’t. You are the greatest sorcerer to have walked on earth and now your powers are even more magnified. You can only be destroyed by magic itself. I am the only magical creature here and I am not going to kill you.”</p>
<p>Merlin stepped on the boat, with a small smile, standing next to where Arthur lied. “I won’t be needing your help for that.”</p>
<p>The dragon squinted. Merlin raised his left hand and within a second the sword was in his hand, the sword forged in Kilgharrah’s breathe, the sword that could kill anything, the sword he had used to kill Morgana a while ago. Arthur had died because of a similar sword, and so would he.</p>
<p>“Merlin! Arthur will come back. He will rise again when Albion needs him.” The dragon almost pleaded.</p>
<p>“Yes, of course he will.” He looked at the sword in his hand and then at Kilgharrah. “And when he does, I will rise with him.”</p>
<p>With that he plunged the sword right in the middle of his chest. His staggered and fell back, landing right next to Arthur. He could feel his magic trying to fight the sword but he could feel the sword’s power surging through him, tearing his magic apart. He was breathing heavily and he looked at Kilgharrah one last time, eyes pleading.</p>
<p>The dragon stood there watching in disbelief, but his master had asked him one last favour he couldn’t not comply. So he enchanted the boat to move deeper into the lake.</p>
<p>“Thank You.” Merlin whispered faintly, but the dragon heard it.</p>
<p>He felt his life force leaving his body. He took one of Arthur’s hands and whispered, using whatever he had left in him, “Arthur, I will be there when you need me again.”</p>
<p>The dragon stood on the shore, watching and when the boat was far enough, he lit it on fire. Merlin was right, none of the prophecies and the legends spoke about such loyalty, such love. He was shocked that a being with such power had given up his life to be with a human in death as well. But he also knew that Merlin would keep his word. If and when Arthur rises, Merlin would be there beside him.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>